No hay marca de propiedad más eterna que un anillo
by Shiawase Day
Summary: Ni un chupetón o una mordida competían con esto. Porque esos se borraban antes de acabar el día, pero ese anillo. Él se aseguraría de que ella jamás se lo quitara. Regalo para Frany Fanny Tsuki - Okikagu 3


SUPER IMPORTANTE: ESTE FIC ES UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL PARA _**FRANY FANNY TSUKI**_ POR QUE HOY CUMPLE UN AÑITO MAS DE VIDA -AVIENTA CONFETIS. ESPERO QUE LA PASES LINDO!

Este fic salio a inspiración del doujinshi que esta como portada. Si alguien tiene el nombre del autor o el link, dígamelo por favor!

* * *

Una pareja de enamorados se encontraban cenando en un restaurante un poco más elegante de lo normal, ambos llevaban sus indumentarias de siempre. El castaño de ojos rojizos había terminado su parte de la comida y solo miraba a su pelirroja compañía terminar con los veinte platos de tamaño familiar que había ordenado, no esperaba menos, una vez terminado ella acariciaba su estómago abultado por la indigestión con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Es demasiado-aru —exclamo la ojiazul sonriente. Su tono de voz era suave, como si le agradeciera sin utilizar las palabras que alguien normal diría.

— ¿Te llenaste? Y yo que te iba a proponer el postre

— ¿Más? ¿En serio-aru? —la hinchazón de su estómago desapareció —Espera ¿qué clase de postre?

—Tranquila —dijo mientras chasquea los dedos para que la mesera se acerque con el último platillo —El postre es comida.

—Aquí tiene disfrútelo —la encargada se acercó dejando un pastel pequeño con forma de corazón con una cubierta roja que Kagura al verlo podía verse reflejada en él.

—Puedes retirarte... —ordeno Okita logrando que la mesera se sorprendiera y se disculpara apenada, retirándose sin dejar de mirar la mesa atendida —Date prisa China, ya me dio sueño de verte comer como cerdito.

—Cállate, y no me des ordenes, deberías estar agradecido que acepte acompañarte.

Sougo sonrió, sabía que ella le daría la contra y comería ese pastelito de manera lenta. No quería que estropeara su contenido, peor aún que se lo tragara de golpe, aunque no podía negar que sería divertido verla ahogarse con el contenido, pero ese no era su plan. Concentro su mirada en la pelirroja. Ella al fin había encontrado la cajita de terciopelo color rojo, la joven lo abrió y vio el anillo que se encontraba dentro.

—Cásate conmigo —propuso.

El anillo era sencillo de color dorado con un pequeño diamante. Sin embargo su costó no fue tan barato, le llamo la atención por lo sencillo y porque el precio era más costoso de lo que se evaluaría a primera vista, pero el vendedor le aseguro que era resistente y nunca tendría problemas. Lo compro pensando en ella.

Vio el rostro de la pelirroja sorprendido formando una pequeña "o" con sus labios y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Esa era una buena señal ¿Cierto? Kagura se quedó observando el anillo por varios minutos. El castaño se sentía confiado, de seguro su China buscaba la manera de decirle un _"si-aru"_ de una forma romántica algo que no iba para nada con ella y que trataría de no sonar ridícula o muy cursi. Un _"acepto" "Soy toda tuya amo Sougo" "Déjame acompañarte toda la vida"_.

La mala suerte hizo acto de presencia logrando borrar su sonrisa confiada como resultado de sus breves fantasías al ver la siguiente reacción de la pelirroja: ella se asustó y abruptamente cerró la cajita con el anillo dentro, estiro su cuerpo hacia adelante y se lo devolvió. Rechazándolo. Se escuchó un jadeo por parte de la mesera y de dos cocineros que veían escondidos aquella escena. Kagura regreso a su asiento sin mirarlo, de repente los adornos de la mesa continua le aparecieron interesantes. Sougo no pudo controlar una expresión de tristeza y molestia, ella no lo vio, eso era algo bueno.

La mesera se acercó debido a los empujones que le daban sus compañeros y pregunto si deseaban llevar lo que había sobrado.

—Si —respondió el castaño.

Las calles eran iluminadas por los postes indicando que era hora de regresar a casa. Kagura caminaba seguida por Sougo quien todavía tenía la cajita en la mano y una bolsa llena de comida en la otra. Una vez que llegaron a la Yorozuya le dio la bolsa a su _"novia"_ y se fue sin mirarla no dijo ni una palabra produciendo un sentimiento de culpa a la pelirroja.

* * *

Un día nuevo comenzaba para muchos, era mediodía y ya todos se encontraban despiertos.

—Kagura, se buena y ve a comprar leche de fresa —dijo un peliblanco mientras leía la Jump.

—E-estoy cansada, Gin-chan. Ve tú a comprarla.

— ¿Cansada? —Se quejó —los jóvenes de ahora despiertan cansados —Paso a la siguiente hoja de la Jump — ¿qué tanto hiciste ayer con Souchirou-kun? Te doy la tarde libre para que descanses y me dices que estas...

—...

—K-kagura-chan, tu... tú y Shimpachi son los vírgenes de la serie ¿Entiendes? ¡Y una mierda que te hayan vendido en ese especial de las heroínas de la Jump! Todavía eres muy joven. Gin-chan no lo aprueba. Yo soy el protagonista. Yo debería estar en esas andanzas con Ketsuno Ana.

—Iré a comprar sukonbu.

—Espera aun no término... —el peliblanco no pudo continuar con su sermón debido a que la pelirroja salió corriendo, callándolo con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Mientras tanto a varias cuadras de distancia se encontraba un pelinegro tratando de encender su cigarrillo, sin éxito alguno, acompañado de un castaño quien trabajaba vigilando las calles sin pensar en dormir.

— ¿Porque no aceptaste el día libre que te dio Kondo-san?

—No lo necesito.

— ¿Seguro? Deberías tomarlo. Todos te tienen miedo cuando estas así de calmado... ayer caminabas con esa cajita en la mano como un zombie.

—Hijikata-san deberías morir.

— ¡Desgraciado! A mí no me engañas. Sé que saliste a patrullar porque quieres asegurarte que la chica China este por aquí ¿no? —se rio burlón — ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que huya de ti?

—No sé de qué hablas.

— Hazte el idiota, si quieres. Piénsalo, su padre y su hermano la dejaron cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles ¿no? Ella saldrá corriendo al verte tan desesperado por querer amarrarla.

—Uno, dos...

—Calma Sougo, era una broma —retrocedió el hombre con flequillo en forma de "v", al ver el arma que de repente y quien sabe cómo el castaño saco y había apoyado en su hombro — ¡Baja esa bazooka! ¡Oe!

Kagura detuvo su andar y miro a todos lados, estaba lista para ocultarse si veía al castaño, sabía que el día de hoy no le tocaba estar por aquí. Sin embargo un presentimiento le indicaba lo contrario.

—Eso es triste Karin-chan —escucho una voz irritante y melosa que llamo su atención.

Tres chicas conversaban entre ellas, dos de ella con _yukatas_ largos y una lo tenía corto con medias altas.

—Fue de repente. Nunca espere que me lo propusiera delante de todos.

— ¿No lo amas?

—Si... Bueno no lo sé —aquella conversación llamo la atención de la pelirroja —No creen que es muy pronto, apenas llevamos un año.

La pelirroja la entendía, asentía con su cabeza escuchando aquella conversión ajena.

—Pero si lo rechazas es porque no te gusta lo suficiente ¿no?

—Eso mismo me dijo. Y me termino

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron sus amigas y Kagura que rápidamente les dio la espalda avergonzada.

— ¡Debería entenderte! Aprovecha y búscate a alguien mejor.

—Oye hablando de alguien mejor, adivinen ¿a quién vi, hace unos días en una joyería?

— ¿A quién? —preguntaron interesadas.

— A Okita Sougo del Shisengumi. —como consecuencia de esto dicho las tres chicas soltaron gritos de emoción y empezaron a reírse.

— ¡Es tan guapo! Es mi tipo de hombre ideal —exclamo la del _yukata_ corto emocionada.

—Estaba viendo unos anillos —susurro, sin embargo nuestra pelirroja no se perdía ni una palabra.

— ¿Viste si los compro? ¿Desde cuándo tiene novia? —chillo enojada la más interesada.

— ¿Creen que se case?

— ¿Que pregunta es esa? Claro que sí. Nadie es tan estupida para rechazarle a tremendo partido

 _"Perras"—_ pensó Kagura, sintiéndose insultada _"Ese sádico no es la gran cosa"._

 _—_ No vi que comprara nada. Tal vez esté pensando en casarse. Pero nunca lo vi con alguien.

— ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

— Nuestra —corrigió la otra —que tal si vamos a regalarle los postres que hicimos en la clase de cocina.

 _"Que tontas. El sádico es mío, ni les volteará a ver... espera él y yo ¿seguimos juntos? Lo de ayer no significa que hayamos terminado ¿verdad?" —_ _pensó Kagura._

Presto atención a las pequeñas bolsas que el trió de jóvenes llevaba con cuidado. Las cuatro vieron al castaño mencionado de espaldas con una _bazooka_ en su hombro apuntando a la nada, tal vez su víctima corrió. Pero eso a nadie le importa.

Esas tres arpías para concepto de Kagura fueron corriendo como unas arrastradas. Más equivocada no pudo estar, ese sádico había volteado, prestándoles atención.

Kagura observo como aquel trió de resbalosas rodeaban al castaño sádico con pequeños regalos, sonriendo para él.

 _"¿Tendrá el anillo?"_

Ella lo había rechazado, era muy joven para dejarse poner una correa en el cuello. No quería acabar como un ama de casa que solo vive para atender al marido, esperarlo con la cena lista y con el baño preparado. Ella pondría sus condiciones y el solo tenía que aceptar. Porque no le estaba dando opciones. Tenerla a ella era demasiado para él.

—Perras muévanse-aru — se acercó al chico que le dio toda su atención.

Los ojos del joven policía adquirieron un brillo apenas cruzo mirada con ella, lo jalo del brazo bajándolo a su altura y poniéndose en puntillas, choco sus labios con los tiernos que el poseía.

Como era de suponerse esas tres arpías habían desaparecido, y si no era así ¿Qué esperaban? Al separarse vio el rostro sorprendido del castaño, un poco colorada. _— ¿Sorprendido?_ —quiso decir pero sintió que su garganta le traicionaría.

Le extendió la mano izquierda reclamando silenciosamente por su anillo. Porque era de ella. Kagura hace respetar lo que le pertenece. Y definitivamente el sádico y ese anillo que ahora adornaba su anular eran enteramente de ella. Lo miro enternecida, levanto su rostro para ver a su prometido pero su vista fue tapada por el antifaz del castaño.

Sougo no dejaría que viera la felicidad y la tranquilidad que brotaba de su pecho y la expresión su rostro que lo delataba al ver que había marcado a su China como suya. Ni un chupetón o una mordida competían con esto. Porque esos se borraban antes de acabar el día, pero ese anillo. Él se aseguraría de que ella jamás se lo quitara.


End file.
